


Found

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Found

Title: Found  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Rating: R overall  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #229: The Four Elements: Earth  
Warning(s): AU  
A/N: Harry unexpectedly finds Snape.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Found

~

In the end, Harry stumbled across Snape unexpectedly. The cottage, tucked deep in the forest, was overgrown with plants. Snape, gardening, looked more relaxed than he’d ever see him.

“Potter.” Snape sounded resigned. “Here to arrest me?”

Harry gaped, lowering his wand. “No...I was investigating a report of magical activity in the forest, actually. And...you’re alive!”

Snape stood up, wiping dirt-covered hands on his trousers. “Indeed. No thanks to you.”

“Sorry.” Harry stepped forward. “But...how?”

“All life comes from the earth, Potter, and she wasn’t done with me yet.”

“What?”

Snape sighed. “Come inside. I’ll explain.”

~

“So the _earth_ healed you?” Harry repeated. He took another sip of tea and tried to quiet the mental voice declaring, _I found him!_

“Apparently. One moment I was bleeding to death, and the next, dirt was pouring through the walls onto me. When I lost consciousness I thought it would be the end. Instead it’s been a beginning.”

“Of what?”

“Of a new life.” Snape murmured. “I am the magical caretaker of these lands. I take care of them, they of me.”

“Return with me. They pardoned you.”

“I cannot leave.”

Harry sighed. “May I visit again?”

Snape smiled.

~

“I can’t believe,” Harry panted, “that we’re making love outside, under the stars.”

“Why not?” Severus executed a rolling movement of his hips that made Harry whimper. “Mother earth is the queen of sensual pleasures. I imagine that she approves of our actions.”

“Forget the land, _I_ approve of our actions,” Harry gasped. “This is brilliant.”

“Indeed,” Snape grunted, moving faster. “I suspect this act shall establish you as a protector of the land, too.”

“If I keep getting to do _this_ with you, I won’t mind,” Harry gasped, coming a moment later.

Snape held him. He didn’t mind either.

~


End file.
